


Lucky you

by special_k



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_k/pseuds/special_k





	Lucky you

Ей никогда не нравилось быть девочкой. Угловатые движения, грубая местами речь, она будто отыгрывала дворового мальчишку в каждом своем действии. Тонкие руки, узкие плечи, подростковая худоба — все это так нравилось Кате. Но воспринимать Сашу как парня у нее получалось все меньше и меньше с каждой секундой их знакомства. Ни мальчишеские пальцы с то ли обгрызенными, то ли так по-детски криво подстриженными ногтями, ни деланно низкий голос, ни постоянная претензия на бытие им — _им_ , и никогда _ей_ — не могли отвлечь ее внимания от нежной, плавно изгибающейся шеи, румянца, как у фарфоровой куклы, от небольших округлых грудей: всегда без бюстгальтера, всегда обтянуты узкой футболкой, и черт бы побрал любую погоду, заставляющую ее надевать что-то сверху.

Сейчас весна и уже почти тепло. Сашин плащ шуршит чуть громче, чем свежая светло-зеленая листва. Она по-девичьи аккуратно, на цыпочках обходит большие лужи, и как заправский мальчонка наступает в мелкие, отчего на красных кедах появляются темные крапинки. Солнце чуть-теплое и его свет по цвету абсолютно такой же, как кончики Сашиных волос.

Катя любуется. Идет чуть быстрее, обгоняет, поворачивается к Саше лицом, улыбается, слегка закусив губу, берет ее руки в свои, притягивает к себе. Целовать ладони — их фирменный стиль. Едва влажное касание линий чего-то там — жизни, судьбы: обеим все равно — и можно идти дальше по темно-серому асфальту, крепко сплетаясь пальцами.

Когда Саше что-то нравится, она сжимает руку сильнее. Этим вечером они с Катей сидят у одной из них, дома никого, и можно делать что угодно. Можно крепче держаться за руки. Потому что это все их большой секрет — сидеть на коленях, целовать лица, спутывать волосы. У Саши они светло-русые, почти прямые, до середины плеч, легонько завиваются на концах и их все время трогать хочется. Катины чуть длиннее, каштановые, вьются сильнее, а главное - пушистые, все время лезут, куда не надо, щекочутся. Сашка каждый раз смешно отфыркивается, как старый ленивый кот, и все равно лезет целоваться.

\- Ну и лахудра же ты у меня, Катенька! - она приподнимается и тянется к журнальному столику, теперь уже больше похожая на юную грациозную кошку, берет в руки расческу и усаживает девушку у себя на коленях поудобнее, так, чтобы легче было дотягиваться до ее волос.

Они всегда чистые и вкусно пахнут. Иногда это шампунь, иногда — духи, иногда — Катин собственный запах. Саша сначала запускает в лохматую феерию руку, проводит кончиками пальцев по затылку, заставляя большие голубые глаза довольно жмуриться, потом берет отдельную прядь, и тоненькие иголочки щетки впиваются в лежащую на ладони часть волос. Движения сверху вниз приглаживают, будто приручают. Катя утыкается лицом Саше в плечо, забирается носом в вырез футболки и тянет трикотаж в сторону, нащупывает губами голую ключицу, целует. Сашина кожа не имеет никакого вкуса, она просто — нежная, едва бархатистая, горячая. Катю удивляет, как такой типичный астеник, как Саша, умудряется всегда быть таким теплым. По ее теплу приятно скользить губами: от ключиц вверх по шее, куда-то за ухо и вниз к позвоночнику по линии роста волос.

\- Не мешай, - голос Саши звучит строго, и Катя сразу садится ровно.

Она складывает немного детские ручки на коленях, но надолго ее не хватает, и уже скоро она наматывает светлые волосы на палец.

Саша, на самом деле, почти блондинка. Ее волосы мягкие-мягкие, совсем не такие, как у Кати. Они лежат отдельными прядями, некоторые из которых совсем светлые и вьются на концах, как хвосты юрких маленьких ящерок.

 

\- А помнишь наше первое свидание?

Катя проводит указательным пальцем по Сашиному профилю, пытаясь разбудить воспоминания. Не то чтобы все это было очень давно, но ей кажется, что Сашка находит такие мелочи совершенно незначительными.

\- Конечно помню, - она улыбается, откладывает расческу в сторону и обнимает свою девочку. - Я потом белый грим из бровей неделю выковыривал!

\- Да ладно тебе, неделю! Тем же вечером в душе все смыли. Ах, мой милый трубочист.

Они целуются долго и медленно, обе вспоминают тот вечер — как ходили в театр на что-то из сказок Андерсена, а потом Катерине в голову пришла безумная идея измазаться в гриме. Косплей был заброшен довольно давно, а хорошая театральная палетка осталась. Саша была одета в черный костюм, на Кате было легкое платьице с пышной юбкой, и они даже нераскрашенные напоминали Пастушку и Трубочиста. А каким было сходство после того, как они минут сорок просидели на том же диване, размазывая краску по лицам! Трубочист обзавелся тоненькими аккуратными усиками и следами сажи на белой коже там и тут, а Пастушка нежным румянцем, алыми губками и вздернутыми к вискам бровями. Ловкие прикосновения пальцев к коже — грим они клали исключительно руками, в этом был весь смысл, вся интимность — казалось навечно врезались в память, казалось, что их можно будет повторить без малейших расхождений и через тысячу лет. Во всяком случае сейчас ощущение живо настолько, что все это можно пропустить — достаточно прокрутить в памяти, и одежда уже летит куда-то в сторону.

 

Катя просыпается и знает, что Саша уже давно не спит, просто лежит рядом с закрытыми глазами. Она целует ее в переносицу — вместо «просыпайся», вместо «пора вставать», вместо «доброе утро». Саша ленится. Им обеим нравится подолгу валяться в постели. Молча, общаясь только тактильно. Прикосновениями кончика языка, легкими поцелуями, сжимая руку в руке, поворачивая кольцо на чужом большом пальце. Этого достаточно, чтобы быть.

Никто не обращает внимания на то, сколько прошло времени, но Саша чувствует, что ей пора, и начинает поспешно собираться. Катя ловит ее за запястье, не дает сбежать совсем стремительно. Она притягивает Сашу к себе и начинает одевать сама — нарочито медленно, аккуратно, расправляя каждую складочку. Кое-как справившись со штанами, натягивает на худенькие плечи футболку, вытаскивает из нее волосы, приглаживает их, разбирает сбившийся пробор. А больше всего ей нравится надевать рубашку в клетку: просовывать длинные руки в рукава, тянуть к себе за воротник, застегивать пуговицы на мягком флисе. Сейчас Саша похожа на шарнирную куклу — красивый, безумно красивый мальчишка, честное слово. Катя любуется, медленно целует ее, забирается руками под только что надетую одежду и ей хочется остаться в этом моменте навсегда. Но Сашка — как ветер, кажется, что ее тепло все еще на ладонях, вкус еще на губах, да только нет ее уже: дверь захлопнулась, лифт поехал.  
Пока, любимая.


End file.
